


Dense

by leonardodafic



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, he's just not that into you references, i wrote this super fast, jonny is clueless, some of the them are really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodafic/pseuds/leonardodafic
Summary: Five times Patrick tells Jonny he loves him and one time when Jonny finally understands.





	Dense

**Author's Note:**

> The scene from He's Just Not That into You is on Youtube (the movie is not on Netflix). If you type the title of the movie and ending it should pop up if you want to know what the girl said.

1.

Jonny walked into the locker room and put his things down. He looked around but there was no sign of Patrick which was weird because Pat is always there when Jonny gets there. More of the guys started to arrive and by the time the last guy got there Patrick was still nowhere to be seen.

“Hey Brinksy have you seen Kaner?” Jonny asked.

“No not yet,” he said.

“Does anyone know where he is?” Jonny asked the rest of the team.

“If anyone would know where he is it would be you bud,” Alex said.

“Right yeah,” Jonny said and went back to putting his gear on. He looked around the locker room once more before walking out to the ice. Patrick obviously wasn’t there either so Jonny skated around for warm up and waited for practice to start. When Colliton blew the whistle, he skated over to him.

“Hey have you heard from Patrick?” Jonny asked.

“Oh yeah he’s sick. Did he not tell you?” the coach asked.

“Uh no we haven’t really had time to talk today. Thanks,” Jonny skated off.

After practice Jonny hurried and got his clothes on and packed his things. He went straight to the store and then to Patrick’s house. He banged on Pat’s door with his grocery bag in his hand. A minute later Patrick opened the door.

“What are you doing here I’m sick?” Patrick asked.

“That’s why I’m here dummy,” Jonny rolled his eyes.

“Huh?” Pat asked.

“How are you feeling?” Jonny asked.

“Fine mom,” Pat smirked.

“Get out of the way,” Jonny pushed him aside.

“No, but seriously, I don’t want to get you sick,” Patrick said.

“You’re not contagious Pat,” Jonny said.

“Oh yeah. Well what exactly are you doing here?” Patrick asked curiously now.

“I’m making you soup. Would you please go sit back down?” Jonny pleaded.

“You don’t have to do that you know?” Patrick asked.

“I know. Go sit down,” Jonny more of commanded this time. Patrick did as he was told and went back to the living room to sit well lie down. When Jonny was finished making his soup, he brought it out to him. Patrick blew on it a few times to cool it off and took a spoonful.

“This is so good,” Pat admitted.

“Glad you like it,” Jonny smiled.

“I fucking love you Jonathan Toews,” Patrick said and went back to his soup. Jonny chuckled a bit and sat down next to him.

“I love you too bud,” Jonny said.

When Pat was finally finished with his soup, Jonny made him go take a nap.

“Get some rest we need you back out there as soon as possible,” Jonny said before shutting the door and leaving.

2.

            The Hawks were on a mini road trip of two games when Patrick got back from being sick. After the second game (they won) most of the team decided to go out to eat since they weren’t leaving until the next day. When they got back to the hotel Patrick sat down on his bed and grabbed the remote.

            “Hey do you want to watch a movie?” he asked Jonny.

“Sure,” Jonny agreed sitting on his own bed.

“What movie?” Patrick asked.

“I don’t know. Look through Netflix,” Jonny offered. Patrick went through Netflix like Jonny advised and was getting low on options. He finally just went to the movies that were on his list that he has already seen enough times.

“Oh, hey do you want to watch He’s Just Not That into You?” Pat asked.

“Um what is that?” Jonny asked.

“Wait you’ve never seen it before?” Pat sounded a little betrayed.

“Uhh no,” Jonny said hesitantly.

“Okay it’s settled we’re watching it,” Pat said matter of factly.

They sit there through all two hours of the movie until the end when Patrick jumped up. It scared the shit out of Jonny because he was actually into the movie. Not that he would admit that to Patrick or anyone else for that matter. He looked over at Patrick and saw him mouthing the words of the guy’s part. He could only focus on Patrick now because it was funny as hell.

“Yeah I did…”

“This…” he motioned like he was pulling out a pen.

“Yeah yeah I thought I should just come up with some really great excuse to get over here that’s how it’s done isn’t it?”

Patrick finally realized Jonny was watching him and turned to look at him. This time he spoke up so Jonny could hear the words.

“Look I can’t stop thinking about you. I-it’s a problem. I drive by your place. I call and hang up. I turned into...”

“Yeah…”

“That’s true…”

“Okay hears the thing about that. You were right. I’ve gotten so used to keeping myself at a safe distance from all these ~~women~~ and having the power that I didn’t know what it felt like when I actually fell for one of them. I didn’t know…”

“I can do that stuff too…”

“You are my exception,” Patrick finally finished but didn’t look away from Jonny. Jonny stayed looking at Patrick too but it was more of an amused look. Jonny finally broke the silence though.

“You’re such a dork. How did you know all of that?” Jonny asked amusement still on his voice.

“It’s one of my favorite movies,” Pat shrugged looking away now.

3.

            A week later Patrick got to the locker room a little later than usual which meant Jonny and most of the other guys were already there. When he walked in though the boys were all chirping Jonny.

            “Come on give it back,” Jonny said annoyed.

            “Not gonna happen until you tell us what happens to Noah,” they mocked.

            “Why don’t you just read it yourself,” Jonny said snatching the book back.

            He nearly runs into Patrick trying to get back to his stall.

            “Woah now what’s going on here?” Pat asked even though he could clearly see what was happening.

            “Nothing,” Jonny said quickly hiding the book behind him.

            “Oh really? Why are you hiding something behind your back then?” Patrick asked.

            “I’m not,” Jonny said even though he clearly was.

            “No?” Patrick asked with a smirk.

            “No,” Jonny said but was interrupted by himself spinning around. Dylan had grabbed the book out of Jonny’s hands and held it up for Patrick to see.

            “Well Patrick your boy Jonny hear brought his book to practice with him and had the audacity to hide it from the rest of us,” Dylan played offended.

            “That’s not very nice of you Jonny. We share in this locker room,” Patrick said.

            “Okay fine Pat it’s The Notebook. Can I have my book back now?” Jonny asked.

            “Wait seriously?” Pat tried not to laugh.

            “How are you going to say shit to me right now when you had us watch He’s Just Not That into You a week ago?” Jonny asked trying to turn the chirping onto Patrick.

            “This is worse though,” Patrick said.

            “How is this any worse?” Jonny asked.

            “Yeah he’s right Jon. At least his movie gets over in two hours yours takes like a week to read,” Dylan said.

            “So, what?” Jonny asked.

            “It’s just not the same sorry bud,” Patrick said. Everyone else finally left it alone and went back to their own business.

            “You’re supposed to be on my side asshole,” Jonny said glaring at Patrick.

            “I’m always on your side,” Patrick winked.

“I hate you,” Jonny said but way less annoyed now.

            “I love you,” Patrick put a big smile on his face and made a kissy face towards Jonny. Jonny rolled his eyes and pushed his face away.

4.

            It looked like it was going to be a big day for Patrick. All he needed was one point either on an assist or a goal and he would have his career 900thpoint at home. Everyone seemed to be buzzing around the locker room because of it.

            “Hey you ready?” Jonny asked like he always does before a game.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Pat always gives the same answer.

            “Big day for you though,” Jonny glanced over.

            “Oh, shut up,” Patrick pushed his leg. It was a big day though. Patrick was really hoping to get his 900thpoint in front of the home crowd. The only problem was if he didn’t get it this game, the next game was away.

            They went out on the ice and the first two periods seemed to fly by. The score was tied 1-1 and Patrick wasn’t a part of it. Everyone had been trying to get him the puck all night though and he really appreciated his teammates. He knew if they kept doing that they would probably lose so he got up before they all left the locker room.

            “Alright boys I know y’all have been trying to get me the puck all night but let’s just try to get the win instead yeah?” Patrick said.

            “Alright you heard Kaner let’s go boys!” Jonny got up and yelled after that.

            They went out and scored within two minutes of the third period starting. The clock started to wind down though and it didn’t look so good for Patrick. That is until Patrick got out on the ice at the same time as Jonny.

            Jonny had stolen the puck in the neutral zone and went racing down the ice. Patrick skated as fast as he could to catch up to him. Jonny went through three players and got it to Patrick at the last second. The puck went across the goal line and the horn went off. Patrick got his 900thcareer point at home and the crowd went wild.

            After the game was over Patrick was pulled away to give interviews with the media.

            “How does it feel to get your 900thpoint in front of the home crowd?” a reporter asked.

            “Oh, it feels amazing. I was really hoping to get it here tonight,” Patrick said.

            “Did it feel even better that it was a goal instead of an assist?” another reporter asked.

            “Oh, I don’t know about that. I didn’t even really do anything but put my stick down. Jonny did all the work I was just in the right place at the right time,” Patrick said. He looked up and saw none other than Jonny walking past him to get to the locker room.

            “Hey Jonny! I’m telling all these people that you get all the credit for my 900thpoint,” Patrick yelled. Jonny stopped and turned around to look at him.

“You’re the one that put it in the net,” Jonny said back.

            “Yeah but you did all the work,” Patrick countered.

“Let’s just call it a team effort yeah?” Jonny said.

            “I freaking love you,” Patrick said.

“I love you too bud,” Jonny laughed and walked into the locker room. The reporters were all laughing at the encounter they had just witnessed as well.

“So, are you giving yourself part of the credit now?” a reporter asked.

“I guess so if the captain says so,” Patrick chuckled.

5.

            After the milestone point game, the Hawks weren’t doing so hot. They had lost three games in a row and everyone was just not doing well. They wanted to change that so they had an extremely long and hard practice. Afterwards Patrick showed up at Jonny’s door exhausted.

            “Hey are you okay?” Jonny asked.

            “Yeah fine,” Pat lied.

            “We don’t have to do this today. Go home and get some rest,” Jonny tried but Patrick was having none of that.

            “No, I promised we would watch tape today so that’s what we are going to do. Besides I’m already here,” Patrick said pushing his way into Jonny’s house. Jonny moved away easily and shut the door behind him.

            “You want a beer?” Jonny asks walking to the kitchen.

            “Yeah that’ll be great,” Patrick called back. Jonny came back with a beer for both of them and some snacks. Healthy ones of course because Jonny would never stray from their diets.

            Patrick sprawled out on the couch and Jonny set up his laptop so they could both see it. For a while they were going back and forth talking about which plays were good and which ones needed improvements. Jonny was taking notes with whatever Patrick was saying. After a while Patrick started to get quieter and quieter. Jonny didn’t think anything of it because he was too focused on the tape to pay much attention. Finally, though Jonny saw a really nice goal and whistled.

            “That was real nice eh Pat?” Jonny asked.

There was no answer.

“Pat?” Jonny asked again.

Again, there was no answer. Jonny finally looked over and saw Patrick’s eyes were closed. He chuckled to himself and paused the tape.

“Alright I guess that’s enough tape for tonight,” Jonny turned the laptop off and got up. He brought back a blanket for Patrick and covered him up. He turned to leave when a weak hand grabbed onto his wrist.

“I love you,” Patrick said extremely low.

“I love you too,” Jonny took Patrick’s hand and placed it back down on his chest. He paused before turning the light out to look back at Patrick one last time.

+1.

            When they finally started winning consistently again everyone seemed to be a lot happier as they should be. Patrick decided it was cause for celebration except maybe just with his captain.

            “Hey you want to go get something to eat tonight? My treat?” he added to the end.

            “Well if it’s on you then hell yeah,” Jonny slapped Patrick’s back.

            “Okay cool I’ll come pick you up at seven,” Patrick said.

            “Sounds good,” Jonny agreed. They went their separate ways to their cars and went home.

            Patrick was at Jonny’s house at seven like he said he would be and Jonny hopped in his car.

            “So where are we going?” Jonny asked.

            “It’s a surprise,” Patrick winked.

            “I hate you sometimes,” Jonny sighed.

            “No, you don’t,” Patrick smirked.

            “Yeah whatever just drive,” Jonny said waving his hand. Patrick drove them to Jonny’s favorite restaurant.

            “What’s the occasion?” Jonny asked.

            “Nothing. I just wanted to treat my captain to his favorite place,” Patrick smiled.

            Jonny thought this was fishy but didn’t say anything. He got out of the car and followed Patrick inside. They ordered and talked about the game and what they needed to improve. Eventually they started reminiscing about old times when they had more time to hang out.

            After dinner Patrick drove them back to Jonny’s house. He parked the car and walked Jonny to his door.

            “I still don’t know what this was about but I had fun tonight,” Jonny said.

            “Bro I told you I just wanted to treat my captain tonight,” Patrick said truthfully.

            “Alright well do you want to come in?” Jonny asked.

            “No, I better get home and sleep I’m exhausted,” Patrick said.

            “Actually, sleep sounds great right about now,” Jonny admitted.

            “Goodnight Jonny,” Patrick leaned in and kissed him. When he pulled away his eyes were wide. His were probably even wider than Jonny’s.

            “Umm,” Jonny said.

            “Uh sorry bye,” Patrick said as quick as possible and turned on his heels to walk back to his car.

            “Wait Pat,” Jonny grabbed his wrist to stop him.

            “Uh yeah?” he asked.

            “Should we uh talk about what just happened?” Jonny asked.

            “Right okay,” Patrick slowly turned back to Jonny’s house and walked inside. They sat there in agonizing silence for a few moments. Jonny opened his mouth to talk but shut it just as fast. Patrick finally spoke up.

            “Okay um I didn’t mean to kiss you so can we just forget about it?” Patrick asked.

            “Um right sure I guess,” Jonny said.

            “Okay thanks,” Patrick said about to get up.

            “Did you want to kiss me?” Jonny asked.

            “Um what?” Patrick asked startled.

            “Did you want to kiss me?” Jonny repeated.

            “I mean um I,” Patrick wasn’t making any sense.

            “Pat,” Jonny said. Patrick looked over at him and sighed.

            “Yes, I wanted to kiss you,” Patrick finally said. Jonny didn’t say a word. He just stared at him with his mouth open. After a minute Patrick spoke up again.

            “Jonny can you say something?” Patrick asked.

            “Uh wait so when you said you loved me?” Jonny asked.

            “I meant I’m in love with you,” Patrick finished.

            “Right you’re in love with me,” Jonny said in a daze.

            “Okay I’m just going to go,” Patrick stood up.

            “Wait Pat don’t go,” Jonny said. Patrick stayed standing but didn’t move.

            “Seriously?” Jonny asked.

            “Boy are you dense sometimes,” Patrick said.

            “Am not!” Jonny said defensively.

            “I told you I loved you at least five times and it took me kissing you to get you to understand,” Patrick said.

            “Yeah but we always say we love each other,” Jonny said.

            “Never seriously and we have never used the word ‘I’ before it either,” Patrick said.

            “Huh. Well if it’s any consolation I wanted to kiss you too,” Jonny said.

            “Wait what?” Patrick asked.

            “Who’s the dense one now?” Jonny asked.

            “Hey!” Patrick’s turn to be defensive.

            “I said I love you too didn’t I?” Jonny asked.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really hoping that Pat would score off of an assist from Jonny last game to make my fic true but whatever. It's fine. I'm fine.


End file.
